One of your Five a Day
by Red Shoe Kitty
Summary: Ianto is trying to pay attention - Jack is bored.


**One of your five a day**

Jack was bored. Bored and irritated. The only positive thing he could see about having to spend an entire weekend in London being updated on the new UNIT finance procedures and budgetary requirements was the fact that he would have Ianto with him. Jack's mind was running along the lines of long, teasing sessions with him in their sumptuous suite with its enormous bed and Jacuzzi style bath. Unfortunately Ianto had decided to take the entire proceeding extremely seriously, signing up for the early morning seminar on fiscal procedures and making noises about joining a small task and finish group who were holding their inaugural meeting that evening and now to put the cherry on cake, Jack had lingered to flirt with the barista at the coffee shop rather too long and was having to sit behind Ianto rather than beside him as he had planned, as the UNIT accountant droned on about new European tax legislation

Ianto was sitting calmly making copious notes on his lap top when he heard Jack start to fidget behind him. He smiled as his mobile began to buzz quietly in his pocket; he pulled it out; a text, Jack, of course

'_Yan, I'm bored'_

'_Jack behave, I have to concentrate on this. I don't want to miss anything'_

Ianto heard Jack settle back in his seat with an annoyed huff. He made a small bet with himself, sure enough 30 seconds later Ianto felt Jack's arms resting on the back of his chair as the captain tried to read to read the contents of his laptop screen over his shoulder,

'_Sir, that very rude you know'_ typed Ianto, '_If you can't behave better I'll have to punish you'_

Jack made a small enquiring and hopeful noise. Ianto smiled – _gotcha_ he thought. Angling his laptop so that Jack and no-one else could clearly see the screen Ianto began to type,

'_Yes, I really think you need punishing. Your behaviour so far on this trip has been appalling. You are late because you were flirting with the girl in the coffee shop; you fidget and don't pay attention; you try to read my notes over my shoulder, which is so rude. When this session is over I expect you to go back up to our room and make yourself ready for me and think about your behaviour whilst you wait'_

He felt Jack's breath ghosting in his ear, 'How?' he murmured quietly. Ianto continued to type,

'_I have a meeting to attend, when I come back I expect to find you naked, I want you standing to attention with your balls immersed in a large cappuccino, while you are waiting you can think about how flirting with a tarty barista gets you into trouble. I want to lick your chest Jack and suck your nipples until they are aching and hard so I want you to take the strawberries in the fruit basket in our suite and make sure you have crushed them into your skin. I want to suck bits of strawberry off of your nipples until you are desperate to come, do you understand?'_

Jack's breathing had deepened and he had moved his hand so that he could stroke the nape of Ianto's neck with his thumb. Ianto didn't react but carried on typing,

'_I can't wait to lay you down and suck your coffee flavoured balls into my mouth, taste the sweetness of the coffee and your own unique tang. I'll roll my tongue around them suck them and run my teeth over them to hear you moan, because you do moan so beautifully Jack'_

Ianto smiled as a tiny example of Jack's moaning skills came from behind him

'_Are you getting hard yet Jack?'_ typed Ianto, _'I hope you are paying attention because this next bit is very, very important. I want you to take the banana from the basket, peel it and insert inside yourself, I want you to keep it inside your hot tight ass while you wait for me so that when I'm inside you I'll be able to feel it's sticky slickness against my cock, I want to make it ooze out of you as I pound you and then collect it on my tongue so that when you kiss me you can taste it and me.'_

Jack gave a loud groan but hastily turned it into a cough.

'_I won't allow you to come as I'm fucking you, Jack, I want to keep you hard and leaking. After I've come and your ass is empty and wide I'll put my fingers in there and scoop out the banana come, I'm going to spread it all over your cock. Then I want you to fuck me so hard that I forget my own name and they hear your screams, when you come, back home in Cardiff'_

'Captain Harkness?' the UNIT account was looking at Jack with a very worried expression on his face, 'Are you unwell?'

Ianto turned round to look at Jack, The Captain's pupils were almost completely blown, his breathing was uneven and he was flushed and sweating. From where Ianto was sitting he could see that Jack had a massive erection and pre-come was spotting the front of his trousers. Jack looked pleadingly at Ianto who snapped his laptop shut and turned to the front of the room,

'It's OK' he said, 'I'll escort the Captain back to his room' He moved next to Jack and placed a supportive arm around his waist, angling the laptop so that it concealed his lovers arousal but also so that it brushed teasingly against his cock and made his breathing hitch once more. Jack tried desperately to pull himself together

'I'm sorry' he told the speaker, 'I skipped lunch, feeling a bit...er..'

'C'mon, Sir' Ianto pulled him closer and steered him towards the door, 'you'll feel better once I've got some fruit into you'


End file.
